Sasuke&The Wolf
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha always had fan girls and was never one to show emotion. Arinsoe Hayashi always found Sasuke handsome but never was a fan girl. However deep down the lone Uchiha admires the wolf shifter. Will the Avenger and the White Wolf come together or will fate tear these two fated souls apart?
1. Sasuke and the Wolf Part 1

**Hello my fellow readers!**

 **Anyway here's another Naruto/Inuyasha two shot. My OC Arinsoe is Sarada's mother in this story since Sakura is paired with another OC of mine. However I do ship SakuraSasuke all the way. Also Sasuke doesn't lose his arm either. Enjoy the story and I don't own any characters of Naruto they belong to their creator. Arinsoe wears a dark sleevless shirt with black pants. Her headband is always on her forehead except in Part 2. She wears ninja wrap on both knees and black fingerless gloves. Her hair is mostly tied back in both arcs. In Shippuden she wears the same outfit and her headband is around her right upper arm. She also wears the same ninja sandals. My OCs belong to me now enjoy part 1.**

 **Arinsoe's POV**

"Sarada hurry up!" I shouted to my daughter from the kitchen. Today my twelve year old would be taking the Genin Exams. If she was successful she would graduate from the academy and start her path as a ninja. Damien flew from his perch and landed on my shoulder just as Sarada emerged from her room.

"Do you think Dad will be home soon?" Sarada inquired.

"Perhaps" was all I could tell my only child. I placed two fingers on top of her forehead which made her blush.

The two of us then left the house. I have been married to Sasuke for fourteen years but we've been mated for sixteen. Unlike most of the Konoha population I was a wolf shifter from then Hayashi Clan. Clan members took the forms of large wolves and always had familiar at their side.

Damien had two forms one as a red tailed hawk and then other as a phoenix. Members of my clan also became bound to one mate through out their lifespan. I wasn't expecting my mate to be Sasuke Uchiha and it had really surprised me. But to be honest I wouldn't have it any other way.

Underneath his silent and emotionless demeanor Sasuke was a loving man and father. After Sarada was born I made sure he wasn't absent too much or else I threatened to kick his ass. Sasuke knew better than to make me mad which rarely happened. Sure I can annoyed or frustrated easily but my temper is usually under control.

Sarada definitely took after her father. She had his black hair and eyes. Her Sharingan awoke not too long ago. Her wolf form was jet black like the night and Sarada was proud to inherit the Hayashi heritage. We came to a stop outside of the academy and I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. I didn't want to embarrass her in front of her friends.

"See you later kid" I told her. "Makes sure you work with your comrades"

Sarada nodded before she headed inside. I then headed in the direction of the Hokage's office. My dream ever since I was young was to become an Anbu. Thanks to hard work, training, and missions did that dream become a reality.

"She will succeed" Damien said.

"Oh she will"

Damien chuckled as I continued on my way to work.

 **Many** **Years** **Earlier**.

I was surprised to see Naruto in the classroom. Last I heard he failed to graduate the academy. But here he was and I decided to say hi.

"Congrats on getting in Naruto" I praised the prankster coming to a stop in front of him.

"Awww thanks Arinsoe" Naruto replied rubbing the back of his head.

The other students didn't like Naruto because he was usually a trouble maker. And frankly that angered me. I even went as far to tutor the spikey haired blonde in classes. Sasuke made a "Humph" sound which I ignored but Naruto heard it and sent the Uchiha a death glare.

Rolling my eyes I headed over to where the siblings Izayoi and Auron Hale were sitting. These two were similar to me. They had wolf shifter blood and dog demon blood in them. I had yet to see their demon humanoid states but I'm sure I will eventually.

Izayoi was thirteen like me and in human form she had long brown hair and golden eyes. She usually wears a red sleeveless shirt that had a small train behind it. Below she wore gray pants with various white ninja wrap around her right knee and another on her left elbow. She wore her headband around her forehead.

Auron had long black hair which he kept tied back in a pony tail. When he first got here the girls went crazy over him. He was pretty handsome in my opinion.

His eyes were icy blue and he wore a black shirt underneath a dark blue vest. His hand band was around his right arqm tied securely on. He had matching shorts and both siblings had dark blue ninja sandals on. His wasn't one to wear ninja wrap.

"Yo" I greeted.

Auron replied with a nod and Izayoi answered.

"Heard you got top marks along with Sasuke nice"

I smirked and sat down. A puff of smoke surrounded my shoulder before my familiar Damien appeared.

"Sorry I'm late had to hunt" the hawk apologized. I reassured my familiar with a stroke as the door to the classroom opened. A worn out Sakura and Ino came in. These two used to be friends until they learned they liked the same guy. Auron blushed when he saw Sakura and I sweat dropped. Naruto saw Sakura too and blushed.

Sakura suddenly gasped before she ran towards Naruto. She pushed the blonde aside and she stared lovingly at Sasuke.

"Oh boy here we go again" Izayoi growled and I again sweat dropped. Ino stormed forward and announced she would sit next to the Uchiha. Soon a while bunch of his fan girls formed and I felt my annoyance starting to build.

Auron chose that moment to stand up and he headed towards the raging hormonal girls. They immediately took notice and they all turned red.

"Sakura you can sit with me if you'd like" he offered. Sakura shyly nodded and she followed Auron to another table and sat down. The other girls looked pissed off and Naruto chose that moment to get into Sasuke's face by standing on the table. Both of them glared at one another and what happened next was hilarious.

Another student accidentally bumped Naruto's back and the two human males we're kissing one another right smack on the lips. I held back a laugh while Izayoi had a horrified look on her face. Sakura and Auron had WTF looks on their faces as Sasuke and Naruto broke apart and gagged. Naruto suddenly paled when he noticed a whole buck of angry girls glaring at him. Knowing what was about to happen I stood up.

"Touch him or you'll are dead meat" I threatened. The girls turned to me.

"He kissed Sasuke!" Ino protested.

"It was an accident and besides all of you need to give Sasuke his space, he doesn't need a whole bunch of hormonal girls harassing him"

"Your just jealous Arisnoe!" another girl spat. That did it. A fiery wall appeared behind me as I glared angry daggers at the girls. Immediately they gulped and hurried to their seats. Satisfied the fiery wall behind me dissipated and I sat back down.

Naruto and Sasuke sent me grateful looks which I replied with a nod. In the end I was teamed up with Izayoi and Auron. Our squad number was 6.

It was now lunch and I was having it with my new teammates.

"So Auron do you like Sakura?" I asked him.

"She's his mate" said calmly.

"Sis!" Auron protested while he turned red.

"Damn that's young" I chuckled. "Then again my parents recognized their mating bond at fourteen"

This got us to laugh as Sasuke walked by. He looked a little banged up and I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto pulled something. The Uchiha came to a stop at us.

"What happened to you?" Auron asked noticing the marks on Sasuke.

"Naruto" Sasuke replied simply. Izayoi shook her head while Auron rolled his eyes.

"By the way thanks for earlier in the classroom" Sasuke first looked to Auron then me.

Auron just nodded while I replied.

"The girls just needed a talking to that's all"

"They seem to be scared of you when your about to get angry" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Her temper isn't one with to trifle with" Damien stated.

"Shut it hawk" I hissed at my familiar.

"See you around" Sasuke responded with a wave before heading off. After lunch my team and I met up with our Jonin instructor. It turned out it was my Aunt Syrene. She was my father's older sister and she was a perfect match for our group.

Syrene was in her thirty years old and she was a very pretty wolf shifter and ninja. Her eyes were the same emerald green as mine and her hair was turquoise. When in her wolf form she had silver fur. Her familiar was a raven named Sirius.

It would seem interesting times were ahead.

 **Episode When Sasuke's Cursed Mark Activates**

Izayoi lay unconscious alongside Naruto and Sasuke. The second part of the Chunin Exams were brutal and right now a team of Sound Ninja were fighting against Auron and Sakura. Thanks to that damn Kin she really hurt my arm by thrusting a kunai in it.

The bleeding finally stopped and I watched as Zaku repeatedly punched Sakura in the head. Her hair was cut off and she had her teeth deep in Zaku's wrist.

Auron snarled and his black hair transformed into its silvery form as his facial markings appeared following his sharp claws and fangs. He ran like the wind and leapt into the air above Zaku. Zaku screamed as his face got slashed at and Auron kicked the sound ninja in the gut making him go flying and slam into a nearby tree.

Not caring if his blood stained his claws Auron brought the kunochi into his arms. Sakura opened her eyes to see Auron holding her. Her eyes widened slightly since this was the first time she had ever seen him in his demon state. She placed a hand onto his face where his jagged magenta stripes were and looked into his red demon eyes. Auron then bent down and kissed her forehead.

Suddenly I saw Kin disappear and I was quick to shift into my white wolf form. Just as she appeared behind Auron and Sakura my fangs bit deep into her arm while her kunai pierced my fur. Blood sprayed into the air, down my mouth, and my fur as I released my hold on Kin. Her arm was a bloody mess and I stood protectively in front of Sakura and Auron.

Zaku suddenly appeared before me and kicked me hard in the side. A whine escaped my lips and I felt my feet go weak underneath me. I reverted to my human form and I felt my strength starting to fade due to me losing blood. Zaku held out his hand and something hard hit me in my other shoulder. Again I screamed as I felt my bones shatter.

"F*k!" I exclaimed.

"Finish her off Zaku" Dosu shouted.

"Gladly" Zaku sneered.

"Damn it" I growled as the sound ninja came towards me. We were screwed now since Izayoi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee were out cold. Auron didn't have much strength left and Sakura was the same. Zaku held his hand out and was about to unleash another blow to finish me off when a hand grasped hard onto his wrist.

My eyes went wide as Sasuke stood before me and something was off about him. A purple aura surrounded him swirling like a cloud. Black marking covered half his face and other parts of his body. His Sharingan was activated and he was pissed off big time.

"Arinsoe who did this to you?" Sasuke demanded darkly. I never felt such power and now I was scared, scared of Sasuke and what he might do. "Who was it?"

"That'd be me" Zaku said proudly. " Such a pathetic wolf shifter"

"Hold your tongue you bastard!" Auron snapped.

Sasuke turned at Zaku and glared at him with hatred. The black markings began to spread across his face and I knew things were going to get ugly. Zaku smirked before doing a hand sign and unleashed what had to be his most powerful attack. It was a giant sound blast causing me and Auron to wince since our hearing was sensitive.

In fact the damn wind blew and I covered my ears because the pain and sound was agonizing. Then as quick as it came it was gone. Sasuke wasn't even harmed during the attack and he appeared beside Zaku. He punched Zaku hard in the arm and the sound ninja went flying. Sasuke then made a quick hand sign.

"Fire Style Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Sasuke hissed out his flames and Zaku countered with a sound attack. But the flames were actually disguised shuriken. They hit Zaku dead on and Sasuke soon was upon the sound ninja. His foot had Zaku pressed into the ground and Sasuke held one of his arms.

An evil smirk came to Sasuke's lips before he started to pull hard on Zaku's arms. He pulled hard enough that Zaku screamed. Sasuke then kicked Zaku hard in the back and the sound ninja fell unconscious. Sasuke then looked to Dasu.

"Looks like you're the only one left, let's hope you make things more interesting"

"Shit this isn't good" Auron growled as Sasuke stated to walk towards Dasu who was now scared for his own life.

As Sasuke got closer to Dasu did instinct take over me. Ignoring the pain in my body I ran forward and hurried to Sasuke.

"Sasuke stop!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around his body. Sasuke stopped in place and I buried mu head into his back. "It's over Sasuke he's not worth it"

Sasuke remained silent and slowly did the black markings glow orange and they seemed to be disappearing. Sasuke grunted before falling to the ground panting heavily. I didn't remove my hold on him while Dasu decided it wasn't worth it to fight anymore. He put the scroll down and backed away quickly doing a hand sign. Then he and his teammates disappeared in clouds of smoke.

"Damn" I said before spitting out blood.

"Arinsoe" Sasuke began.

I flashed the Uchiha a smirk before suddenly succumbing to my wounds and fell into darkness.

 **Episode** **109**

Why did tonight out all nights did the damn mating bond open?!

God damn it all to hell.

I heard rumors Sasuke was going to leave Konoha and I wanted to say goodbye to my mate before he left. The moon was full tonight and it was pretty late. But I was a wolf shifter and I was one with the night.

The sounds of footsteps got my attention and I looked up to see a shadow. In the moons light Sasuke appeared. He didn't seem surprised to see me. He had on a backpack confirming he was leaving.

"It's the middle of the night what are you hanging around here for?"

"To say goodbye" I replied.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I'm not going to stop you or get in your way Sasuke" I began. "Whatever path your on is your choice and I wish you luck"

I then began to walk and as I passed Sasuke he suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"That's isn't all you want to say Arinsoe I know you too well" the Uchiha pointed out. He then turned me around so I looked into his eyes. "What is it your not telling me?"

"I can't"

"Arinsoe just tell me"

I sighed before giving in.

"Your my true mate Sasuke our mating bond opened earlier today"

At first he didn't respond and I didn't blame him. It's not everyday you learn your mated to a wolf shifter. What happened next surprised me. He suddenly had his arms around my body drawing me closer to him and his lips came upon mine.

Instinct made me close my eyes and I gently kissed him back. I placed one hand on his cheek while the other went through his hair which was soft to the touch. The kiss ended as soon as it began. I was still in shock and felt my face was blood red. Sasuke had a genuine smile on his face.

He then places his forehead against mine.

"As much as I don't want to leave you I must" he said.

"I know you do" I told him.

"Can you promise me something?"

I looked into his black eyes.

"Anything"

"Promise me you will wait for me and when we see each other again, will you place your mark on me as yours"

"Baka you know I will"

Sasuke then pressed a kiss against my forehead before pulling away.

"Arinsoe thank you for everything"

And with that he turned at the same time I did. As the two of us walked away did my tears finally fall down my face.


	2. Sasuke and the Wolf Part 2

**Here's part two! And it has a lemon!**

 **Arinsoe's** **POV**

Two Years have passed since that night Sasuke and I parted ways. During that time I graduated from a Genin to a Chunin. I ran through the forest as fast as my feet would allow me to run in my wolf form. Tonight was another full moon and it made it easier to see through the dark forest with human eyes. I was following Sasuke's scent and I was determined to find my mate.

I was foolish to come alone but I didn't care I had spent enough time separated from my mate and I was ready to see him again. I don't know how long I had been running but I stopped when a kunai came out of nowhere and pierced one of my paws. I gave a little yelp and held up my paw to lick away the blood that poured out of the small cut. It was then I knew I wasn't alone.

I looked up to see a shadow emerge from the shadows and before me stood Sasuke. He had gotten taller and become more handsome. He wore a white shirt that was opened slightly to reveal his well built chest. He also had dark blue pants with a purple rope like belt wrapped around his waist. He wore black arm guards underneath his sleeves and he held out a sword which was pointed in my direction.

When he saw it was me his black eyes widened. He placed his sword down and approached. He went to his knees so he was at my eye level.

"Arinsoe" my mate said. He then held a hand out and I licked it with my tongue. Then I licked his cheek before burying my head over his shoulder and Sasuke wrapped both arms around my furry body.

 **Later.**

Afternoon our reunion I went on a brief hunt and killed some rabbits for us to eat. After killing them Sasuke started a fire while I skinned the rabbit and did the rest of the necessary things before they could be eaten. I did this all in human form because I couldn't very well skin a rabbit in my wolf state. Sasuke and I ate our meal in silence. It was after when he spoke finally.

"You've grown" he said taking a strand of my dark brown hair into his hand and twirled it in his fingers.

"And you've become very handsome" I admitted. This got Sasuke to chuckle before he let my hair go.

"I failed to kill Itachi" he continued. "Izayoi was able to stop his death and she fled with him"

"You know now they are mated right?"

Sasuke nodded and went on.

"I eventually found out why Itachi slaughtered my clan"

The way his tone said this meant he wasn't in the mood to talk about. Hesitantly I placed a hand into his right one and leaned against him. Sasuke suddenly pulled me into his lap catching me off guard.

"Do you remember promising to wait for me?" he asked. A blush fell across my face and I nodded. A smirk appeared on his lips.

"I want to keep that promise now that I have you again, and for you to claim me as yours,if you will have me"

"Baka" I said and Sasuke chuckled before placing his lips upon mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his arms snaked their way up to my back. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking me for entrance and I complied by licking his bottom lip in reassurance. His tongue slid into my mouth and our tongues danced for dominance and passion.

As this happened my mate undid the purple rope belt and pulled it off placing it into the grass. His shirt then came off next revealing his beautifully sculpted abs and muscles he gained over the past two years. The two of us broke apart from our passionate lip lock to catch our breath. I shyly placed a hand on his chest and moved it downwards feeling every bit of muscle I could. Sasuke shivered when I did this and I knew he was getting aroused.

Looking to the cursed mark on his left shoulder I placed my lips and kissed the top of it. Sasuke's skin was cool to the touch and after kissing his cursed mark I used my tongue to trace all of it with. Sasuke growled as I did this and I used my tongue to move downwards. I licked all the way down to his chest heading towards his stomach. I made sure not to miss any parts of bare flesh I could. I then kissed my way upwards and pressed a kiss on his lips.

Sasuke's eyes glowed red with his Sharingan which held lust in them. His hands went to the hem of my shirt and he looked at me for permission. I nodded and I lifted my arms up as the fabric was pulled upwards. The night air felt cool against my bare skin as the shirt was removed. Sasuke bent my head back giving him better access to my throat. Afterwards he eased my head back down.

He planted kisses on the right side of my throat before making his way downwards. He stopped at my bra and he skillfully placed a hand where the bra clasps were and undid them. He then slid the undergarment down my arms in a teasing manner allowing my breasts to become fully exposed. My nipples were already hardened and Sasuke liked this. Once off my arms my bra was placed next to my shirt and Sasuke continued kissing downwards.

He kissed the top of my right breast before his tongue slid down to my nipple. A growl escaped my lips as circled my nipple with his tongue before placing his mouth onto it and started to suck. A moan escaped my lips as he did this.

After tiring of my right breast he focused hid attention to the left and massaged my right with his hands. Damn I never expected Sasuke Uchiha to be so skilled at this. My mate finished with my breasts before pulling away and looked into my now golden wolf eyes.

He pressed his body closer to mine giving me access to his neck. My fangs formed and I licked the left side of his neck before biting into it. Sasuke moaned as I began to mark him. His blood entered my mouth and went down my throat. Once my marking was complete I removed my fangs and the bite wound healed. A red crescent moon appeared in place of the bite and Sasuke looked proud to finally be baring it.

He licked the blood away from my lips before he bit into the left side of my neck hard enough to draw blood. I had my arms around his neck as he did this waiting patiently for him to finish. Finally he pulled away and his bite mark began to form into the symbol of the Uchiha Clan.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No" I reassured him.

He nodded before grabbing the black jacket he had with him and he spread it out beeneath us. Then he lowered me onto my back with him on top of me.

"We don't have to do this"

"No I want this Sasuke" I told him.

"Alright" my mate replied before making his next move. He first pulled off my shoes before reaching the top of my pants and slid them down my legs.

"Your beautiful Arinsoe" Sasuke said after he put my pants next to my shoes. I was now only in my panties and they were soaked. Sasuke then went to my stomach and began to kiss downwards again. When he reached my right leg he lifted it up and kissed the inner side making me arch my back. Sasuke smirked and finished tormenting my thigh and used his tongue to lick the rest of the way down my right leg and stopped at my ankle.

He licked his way upwards and came to a stop at my panties. Using his teeth he bit into the lace and began to pull the undergarment down my legs. I rose my legs so I made the task easier for him. Finally I was completely nude and I felt my face was now really red.

Sasuke eyed my body and a real smile came to his lips. Then he went down to my awaiting womanhood and used his tongue to lick my entrance. Again I arched my back and moaned. His tongue then slid through my entrance and I screamed out in pleasure as an orgasm hit me when his tongue teasingly licked skillfully inside me. Already I was panting hard and knew if didn't have him inside me soon I was going to lose control of my wolf half. She wanted hot and passionate sex and if she didn't get it soon she would take over.

"Enough playing Sasuke" I told my mate. Sasuke heard my demands and removed his tongue and looked up to me. He smirked before taking my hands intertwining them with mine and held them above my head as he passionately kissed me once again. My wolf half whined and I whimpered into the kiss. Finally Sasuke stopped and whispered into my ear in a husky voice.

"Soon Arinsoe"

When he spoke I felt him rub my womanhood up and down and I moaned once more. Another orgasm hit me and Sasuke chuckled darkly before he began to remove his pants and soon he was complete bare like I was. My mate gently pulled my legs apart and placed them on both sides of his waist. He bent his body downwards so my breasts were pressed against his chest. I put my arms around his neck and Sasuke kissed my forehead before gently thrusting inside me. I held back a cry as the barrier of my virginity was broken and Sasuke waited for me to get adjusted to him.

His manhood was bigger than I thought and my walls stretched to accommodate him. Intense pleasure overcame me and I rose my hips encouraging Sasuke to move. He removed himself out of me before thrusting back into harder and started our first rhythm. It was easy for me to match his thrusts and I arched my back every time he came back inside me. Our bodies moved in perfect sync and I soon became lost in the bliss of our love making. I growled for Sasuke to go harder which he happily complied.

He grabbed my right leg and brought it up to his shoulder and his thrusts got faster and harder. My claws had formed after we started having sex and Sasuke's back had to covered with scratches by now. My walls tingled around his manhood and I knew I was about to climax. He kissed me hard on my mouth as the intense wave of pleasure finally hit us. Sasuke was the first to collapse and I felt him remove himself out of me. He lay his head against my chest and panted while I placed my hands onto his face and drew him to my lips. I gave him all the love I held for him in that one kiss and I could tell Sasuke treasured this moment that just happened between us.

The both of us then got up and put our clothes back on since we were still outside. Then we lay back down next to the fire. I shivered and Sasuke drew me into him and his body began to warm mine. His arms held me close to him and he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you for waiting for me"

I smiled at his words and I placed a hand over his heart.

"Your heart was always mine to begin with"

 **After** **Kakashi Becomes Hokage.**

After Sasuke returned to the leaf village he was arrested. But he got pardoned since he helped stopping the Infinite Tsukuyoni. In fact my mate almost lost his left arm but thanks to Sakura his arm was healed, but scars would forever remain on his skin.

Sasuke wanted to leave the village for awhile on a journey of repentance and to better understand the world of shinobi. I didn't want to see him go but this was a common thing for my mate and I would wait for him when he returned home.

We had discussed having children and when I did conceive I could only carry one pup. Thanks to the many fights I got hurt badly in my lower abdomen. Sakura was able to repair me as much as she could but she informed me I would have one pregnancy. If I conceived again it would be too dangerous for me and my second unborn child.

We had been mated for three years now and I was ready for the next step.

I eventually made it to the Anbu squad and I enjoyed my new position. Any day now Sasuke was due home and I looked forward to seeing him. Itachi and Arinsoe got married a year ago and things between my mate and his brother we're getting better.

I lived in the rebuilt Uchiha clan district and lived close to Itachi and Izayoi. Lately I haven't been feeling well so I had to do the hospital and there I learned I was two weeks pregnant. Sakura said the fetus was strong and everything was normal. Sasuke I knew would be happy to hear this.

"I'm home Damien!" I greeted my familiar. Damien usually made a reply but I was met with silence maybe he went hunting. Starting today I was on paid leave since right now was dangerous to be with my fellow Anbu.

I placed my purse down onto the coffee table just as warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I smirked as Sasuke greeted.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself" I replied to my handsome mate and turned around so I could face him. He and I shared a quick kiss before I had to excuse myself. Worry filled his face as I went to throw up in the bathroom. After flushing the toilet I washed my hands and turned to see a worried Sasuke Uchiha standing outside the bathroom. He still had his black traveling cloak on.

"What is it?" Sasuke demanded.

I blushed before placing his gloved hand on top of my stomach. Immediately his face went red when he figured it out. Then a smile replaced his blushing face.

"What did Sakura say?"

Sakura was a full time medical ninja and she worked at the hospital. She was married to Auron now and they were going to try having a family in a few months.

"Everything is going fine the fetus is strong"

"Good and this is the perfect time to give you this"

He took a hold of my left hand and placed a beautifully gold ring on it. Red crescent moon were engraved in the gold while a single emerald lay in the center. Holy shit he just gave me an engagement ring.

"Yes" I told him before I pressing a kiss against his lips.

He smirked before he caressed my face and kissed me back. We got married a few weeks later with a decent sized ceremony with all our fiends and family there. Kakashi ended up bringing Syrene with him since they recently just found out there were a mated pair.

Nine months later I gave birth to Sarada. My labor with her had been a long one lasting forty-eight hours. Sasuke had been present at Sarada's birth. He was the first to hold her and when he did he actually cried which he rarely did. He stayed home for two months helping me with our daughter before he left. He came home around every three weeks so he wouldn't be gone from Sarada too much. He loved our daughter as much as I did. When Sarada turned nine months she transformed into her wolf state for the first time. Sasuke almost had a heart attack and I laughed at his reaction. My punishment for making fun of my husband was him being dominant when we made love that following evening. Afterwards we both were covered in sweat and fell asleep in one another's arms.

 **Present**

I waited outside of the academy for Sarada. Word just passed the exams were finished and soon the students would be released. I was still in my Anbu uniform as I leaned against a tree. Damien sat in a tree above me conversing with a large golden eagle owl named Topaz. He was Sarada's familiar and he was eager to meet his human partner.

"Looks like I made it" Sasuke greeted wrapping his arms around my waist.

He kissed my cheek getting me to giggle like a little kid. The doors to the academy opened and the kids came out. Sarada came out with Naruto's son Boruto. Both had headbands around their foreheads and I did a fist pump without Sarada seeing it. I almost forgot Naruto was the now the Hokage and my boss. We still had a close friendship which was never severed over the years. Boruto saw us and he elbowed Sarada. Sarada saw me with her father and she smiled. Boruto waved to us before he left heading home while Sarada walked over. She came to her father who bent down and drew her into a hug. Sarada wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Good job kid" I praised Sarada after she broke apart from her father's embrace. "We're both proud of you"

"Indeed we are" Sasuke added.

"Thanks" Sarada replied with a blush. Topaz then flew downwards and landed on Sarada's right shoulder.

"I am your familiar" Topaz told her.

"Your beautiful" Sarada said as she stroked the eagle owls feathers. To celebrate Sarada's graduation we went to Ichiraku Ramen. By the end we left Sarada was full and she had fallen asleep. Sasuke carried her on his back as we headed home.

Topaz and Damien rode on my shoulders as we finally got home. I did a transformation jutsu on Sarada so her clothing could be changed into her pajamas. Sasuke volunteered to put her to bed and I took Topaz and Damien to their perches. I had bought one so both birds had a spot to sleep.

While Sasuke was putting Sarada down I went to our bedroom after checking the locks. I took off my Anbu gear and took a shower. After brushing my hair I pulled on a pair of sleeping shorts the color of dark blue with a black tank top.

"Wish you invited me" Sasuke said as I came out of the bathroom. He had his cloak off and was changing into more comfortable clothes. I playfully smacked his shoulder before going to the bed. I was beat and it wouldn't be long until I fell asleep. In the meantime I watched as my husband changed.

"I know your watching me Arinsoe"

"Is it a crime to gawk?"

Sasuke finished putting on a pair of black pajama pants and chose to be shirtless to go to bed. He turned to me with a smirk on his lips.

"Only if it's not you"

"I swear sometimes you have perverted thoughts"

"I do not" Sasuke countered before coming over to the bed. He then surprised me by getting on top of me and pinned my body beneath him.

"Don't worry" Sasuke reassured me meaning he wasn't going to ensue any further since Sarada was in the next room. He kissed his mating mark at my throat before tracing it with his tongue. I then did the same with my mark on him. He shivered as I finished.

"I love you Arinsoe Uchiha"

"As I love you Sasuke, my mate and fated one"

He then pressed his lips upon mine. His tongue slid into my mouth and we had a brief dance of dominance before we pulled part for air. Sasuke then got off of me and soon I turned off the light and the two of us fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
